


[vid] All You Need Is Kill

by starlady



Category: Edge of Tomorrow (2014)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Physical Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> <em>Are you living your life or just waiting to die?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] All You Need Is Kill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohvienna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvienna/gifts).



source: Edge of Tomorrow | Live. Die. Repeat. (2014)  
audio: Steve Aoki ft. Fall Out Boy, "Back to Earth"  
length: 4:03, 154MB mp4  
stream: on [**Critical Commons**](http://www.criticalcommons.org/Members/starlady/clips/all-you-need-is-kill/view)  
download: [**155MB mp4**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8dbif4ey09977md/starlady_All+You+Need+Is+Kill.mp4)  
summary:  _Are you living your life or just waiting to die?_

My Festivids 2014 assignment, for ohvienna.

If at all possible you will want to listen to this using your best audio setup possible; you will hear a lot more in the music with good headphones or speakers than otherwise (as I was repeatedly reminded while vidding!). Note: the video contains physical triggers (flashes, stutter cuts).

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed this movie, and I walked out of the theater in July thinking that the repeating visual gestures in the movie--i.e. they keep killing Cage, and specifically, Rita keeps killing Cage, just as she keeps getting killed--would be the kind of thing that would work well in a Club Vivid-style dance vid, and I promptly commenced setting about finding a song that would work for the idea I had in mind. I had an eye on Steve Aoki's new album _Neon Futures I_ because he's a fantastic DJ and his Japanese-American heritage seemed like it could be a nice nod to the movie's Japanese origins, but it wasn't until I heard the track featuring Fall Out Boy, on my train in from Narita on a bright day in the middle of October, that I was sure I had what I needed. From there, it was a complicated pleasure to make the vid (like me, ohvienna clearly enjoyed Rita's faaaaaaaace. Also Tom Cruise's face. He is, no matter what else, an excellent actor).
> 
> Many thanks to [](http://intothespin.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://intothespin.dreamwidth.org/)**intothespin** for looking it over and providing comments that made the vid much stronger.


End file.
